Innocent Girl
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Sexting Teddoire] A diversão de Victoire Weasley era notar o quanto o seu rosto angelical e perfeito podia enganar aos mais experientes, o quão podia dissuadir as pessoas com a sua falsa inocência. Porque ela não era nada como aparentava ser, e o seu disfarce estava por um fio graças a um nude enviado para a pessoa errada.


— Do que vocês estão falando?

Aquela voz suave interrompendo a conversa fez com que os seus primos engolissem em seco. Rose olhou-a com insegurança, como se tivesse medo de destruir a sua mente ingênua com um assunto tão proibido para menores. Victoire precisou conter-se para não rir, era tão divertido, mas ela era a prima mais velha dos Weasley, e mesmo assim a sua idade não significava nada a eles.

— Ah! Nada! — disse Albus, passando a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso.

— Estávamos falando sobre a escalação da Holyhead Harpies — Scorpius explicou, assim que percebeu que aquele desvio de assunto estava ficando suspeito.

Victoire sorriu, mostrando que entendeu, e entrou na conversa.

Escalação de um time inteiramente feminino. Que pervertidos...

— Você é uma demônia disfarçada de anja — disse Dominique, a única que não era enganada, quando já estavam trancadas em seu quarto.

— Eu só aproveito as oportunidades que a genética me deu — disse Victoire, vestindo uma saia curta que seus pais nunca imaginariam que ela tinha em seu guarda roupa.

— E o lance das líderes de torcida? — ela perguntou — Conseguiu convencer a McGonagall?

— Estou quase conseguindo! Você consegue imaginar? Será tão perfeito!

Dominique soltou uma risada maliciosa.

— Você quer é poder se piranhar sem que comentem sobre isso — ela comentou, venenosa — E também observar os jogadores sem camisa.

— Desde que eles aprendam a não se distrair em jogo — Victoire deu de ombros.

— Irmã, você é irresistível vestida assim! Pedir para que eles controlem os hormônios é muito!

Ela sorriu, pensando que, se Dominique também entrasse na equipe, elas seriam uma dupla imbatível. Esperou que todas as visitas saíssem de casa e os seus pais tivessem adormecido, assim como os seus irmãos, antes de acender a luz do seu abajur. Tirou o celular do carregador, sorrindo enquanto mordia metade do lábio inferior, vendo o próprio rosto refletido na câmera frontal.

Deixou-o em cima de um amontoado do edredom, as suas mãos dirigindo-se à barra da camisola, que puxou para cima, retirando-a. Logo depois, foram até a sua calcinha, que fez deslizar por suas pernas, sorrindo em antecipação. Completamente nua, debruçou-se na cama, pegando o celular. Olhou para a porta do quarto, antes de estender a mão e trancá-la com o máximo de silêncio que pôde.

Deitou-se para cima, estendendo o celular o mais longe que podia, então tirou a foto. Aquele era o seu passatempo favorito, com toda a certeza. Posicionou a câmera novamente, dessa vez sem mostrar o rosto, e tirou outra foto. Essa foto ela marcou e colocou para compartilhar no WhatsApp, no grupo de putarias que tinha conseguido entrar há algumas semanas.

Fazer algo que soava tão proibido e mandar aquelas fotos para vários desconhecidos, ler as mensagens e áudios que mandavam após cada foto enviada... Era tudo muito excitante.

Escutou um som do lado de fora do corredor e enviou a foto rapidamente, sem olhar, antes de pegar as suas roupas, embora não tivesse as vestido.

Quando olhou novamente para o celular, paralisou. Ela não enviou para o grupo, ela enviou para Teddy Lupin.

* * *

Teddy deixou as chaves em cima da mesa, sentindo-se exausto. Como se não bastasse isso, tinha escutado durante todo o dia reclamações de sua madrinha, Ginny, por não ter ido comemorar o aniversário de seu "primo" Louis Weasley. Além de não ter podido mesmo, estava se tornando um grande desafio, e o nome da culpada era Victoire, a irmã de Louis.

Sempre com tanta inocência no olhar e nas atitudes, conseguia deixá-lo completamente louco. Muitas frases em que ele via um duplo sentido e ela não parecia notar existir. E era justamente por isso que era errado. Cresceram juntos, cuidaram tantas vezes sozinhos dos primos mais jovens. Era errado sentir-se dessa forma em relação a ela.

Olhou para a luz acesa por baixo da porta do escritório de seu padrinho Harry e perguntou-se se deveria falar algo sobre esse assunto que o incomodava. Ele tinha se apaixonado pela irmã do melhor amigo, entenderia o seu lado. Talvez o ajudaria a convencer a Ginny não pegar tanto em seu pé quando quisesse faltar às reuniões familiares.

Sentiu o seu celular vibrar e perguntou-se quem seria àquela hora. Desbloqueou a tela e viu o nome de Victoire no topo de suas conversas. Suspirou, ela parecia adivinhar o momento certo para trazer problemas. Abriu a conversa e arregalou os olhos.

— Porra! — ele conseguiu conter o seu grito a tempo, mordendo o punho fechado com os dentes.

Subiu as escadas até o seu quarto em disparada, trancando-se para olhar melhor, ter certeza de que não era uma miragem.

Ampliou a foto e engoliu em seco, sentindo o seu pau endurecer, apertando a cueca.

Poderia perguntar-se o que ela planejava enviando a foto de uma mulher nua, ou considerar que seu celular tinha sido pego por algum de seus irmãos, mas reconheceu alguns sinais de sua pele alva, embora nunca tivesse tido a oportunidade de vê-la por completo até aquele momento.

Seria aquele o seu resumo de noite? Ter que se masturbar olhando para o nude de Victoire, sentindo-se mais culpado ainda?

Mas ela tinha enviado aquela foto. Ela estava provocando-o. Ela não parecia tão inocente assim, se era capaz de tirar uma foto do próprio corpo nu e salvar no celular. O seu nome estava "online", como que esperando uma resposta sua.

* * *

Ela estava entrando em pânico quando viu que a sua foto tinha sido visualizada. O que poderia dizer? Que era para o TCC dela? Que tinha algumas marcas e não sabia se estava doente? Que queria saber se levava jeito para ser modelo? Ou pior, que mandou errado?

Quando ela cantava "poxa, crush", não estava planejando ser notada daquela forma.

Victoire então pensou que não tinha mais o que perder, já estava literalmente fudida. Pressionou o dedo no botão do áudio.

— Agora você tem que mandar o seu, são as regras.

* * *

O que ele poderia dizer? Tinha algum manual de respostas para quem recebia um nude? E da pessoa mais inesperada de todas.

E então recebeu aquele áudio. Desde quando Victoire tinha ficado tão gostosa e safada?

Sem hesitar, ele puxou a camisa até tirá-la, então desafivelou o cinto da calça, empurrando o zíper para baixo. A cueca foi a peça mais libertadora de tirar. Pressionou no ícone da câmera, mudando para a frontal. A sua outra mão foi direto para o seu pau, segurando-o para a foto. E então ele enviou.

* * *

A sua mão foi direto para a sua vagina, que estava escorrendo de tanta excitação.

Nunca pensou que Teddy pudesse ter aquele corpo tão... Másculo. Ele era o magrelo da família até pouco tempo. Tinha crescido rápido, em literalmente tudo. Seus olhos não podiam desviar-se de onde sua mão estava segurando. Como algo tão grande podia caber em um espaço tão pequeno?

Resolveu mandar outra foto. Não podia acabar a noite daquele jeito, queria mostrar mais, queria ver mais.

Afastou as suas pernas uma da outra, encaixando o celular na posição que podia para tirar a foto. Queria que ele visse o quão molhada ela estava somente com uma foto, assim como ela viu o quão duro o deixou. Um de seus dedos puxou um seus lábios para que ele visse com mais facilidade. Assim que tirou a foto, pressionou o botão do áudio outra vez.

— Mas e essa mão? Ela só desce ou sobe também?

* * *

Ficou exasperado e satisfeito que não tivesse acabado, tudo na mesma medida. Em vez de pressionar o botão do áudio, ele pressionou o botão de vídeo chamada, que logo foi aceita.

— Quem diria — Teddy disse.

— Você não falou até agora — sussurrou Victoire — E agora já é tarde. Eu quero escutar outra coisa de você.

— Você podia ter enviado esse nude bem antes. A gente teria aproveitado bem o aniversário do seu irmão.

Ela pareceu pensar a mesma coisa.

— Mas a gente não tem que esperar — sussurrou.

— Eu não consigo te ver direito.

Ela olhou para a porta, parecendo hesitar, mas ele pôde vê-la pegando a sua camisola e colocando embaixo do vão da porta, antes de acender a luz do quarto.

Assim que voltou para a cama, foi ajoelhada, apoiando o celular na mesa de cabeceira. A sua mão embrenhou-se por entre as suas pernas, que afastaram-se para abrir caminho direto. Teddy observou como ela começou a movimentar os dedos, mudando a expressão no rosto, ficando mais ofegante.

A sua visão pessoal do paraíso.

Movido pelos gemidos que escutou escaparem de sua boca, ele levou a própria mão para o seu pau,descendo e subindo com rapidez, imaginando que era ela quem estava ali, acariciando-o, chupando-o.

Como queria poder ir até lá, entrar pela janela dela e fazê-la gemer por sua causa, com as suas próprias mãos.

Escutar os seus gemidos, como se estivesse ali do seu lado, misturados aos seus, vê-la naquela pose tão erótica e sensual, foi o suficiente para que ele tivesse um orgasmo, depois de um tempo.

E eles continuaram mais uma vez e outra.

Naquela noite, no dia seguinte, no resto da semana.

Debaixo do chuveiro, na cama, na mesa do computador.

Vídeos, imagens e áudios.

Victoire Weasley parecia uma garota inocente, mas Teddy Lupin sabia que ela não era.

* * *

Ela não desviou os olhos dos dele, tomando um longo gole de Firewhisky que conseguiu escondida na cozinha da casa dos Potter. O aniversário de Teddy foi a data familiar mais próxima, em que finalmente puderam se encontrar, com vários outros parentes em volta.

Devia fazer algumas semanas desde que tinham começado com aquele jogo de sedução, que era viciante como uma droga. E Victoire estava disposta a acabar com ele naquela noite.

Então, quando todos estiveram distraídos, ela puxou-o para a casa da árvore esquecida no quintal desde que Lily decidiu que não era mais criança para brincar ali.

Beijou-o com ferocidade, enquanto desabotoava a sua camisa de botões.

— Você sabe que eu tenho tara por camisas de botão — ela gemeu contra a sua boca, quando ele apertou as suas coxas com força.

— E você sabe que eu sou louco em você.

Como se para provar que era melhor em satisfazê-la do que os seus próprios dedos, ele colocou a sua mão por dentro da calcinha dela, começando a estimulá-la.

— Você quer brincar então, é? — Victoire perguntou, arfando pelos seus toques.

Foi difícil de concentrar-se no que fazia quando ela resolveu se vingar, apertando o seu pau forte com as mãos. Quando os dois começaram a esquecer do que faziam um com o outro, em prol do próprio prazer, Teddy decidiu acabar com aquilo.

— Chega de brincadeiras.

Terminaram de desnudar-se, como fizeram tantos dias em suas próprias casas, e então ele posicionou-se entre as pernas dela. Teddy estendeu a mão para pegar a camisinha quando ela bateu nela.

— Está louco? Eu quero te sentir! — Victoire disse, sem a mínima vergonha na voz ou no olhar.

Porque ela não era como as outras garotas.

Ele entrou lentamente, e ela ignorou a dor, movendo-se antes da hora, ansiosa para chegar ao orgasmo junto com ele, com ele dentro de si.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que os dois pensariam, mas, apesar da dor que Victoire pareceu sentir depois, ao sentar-se para os parabéns, não significava nada, pelo sorriso radiante que ela dava. Ele ainda podia escutá-la conter os gritos, embaixo de si.

Ninguém desconfiou. Ela continuava a mente mais pura e exemplar da família toda.

Mas, quando ninguém olhava, ela comia-o com os olhos, mandando olhares e expressões maliciosas. Quando ninguém escutava, ela sussurrava coisas, que dariam um infarto a qualquer pai, e gemia o seu nome.

Tão inocente...


End file.
